icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4480411-20121124094439
well , here my point : FIRST :everything I said in my previous post? now i see the things more clear: 1- creddie get a clouser, this kiss sorry but it means nothing for me , apart this moment of carly and the italian boys , i think that's kiss is how someone post in this coment? : From tumblr: Don't you guys get it?? They played iSaved Your Life before and then the kiss was the “one last one” Freddie wanted from the episode. It didn’t mean anything. It was more of a “goodbye” kiss, if anything. Because then Carly went to Italy. They couldn’t get together. It was nothing." 2- freddie asks sam if you wanna back together? this means more then creddie kiss because show that freddie is still in love with her and is that both want.... future sam & cat? 3-Freddie's been stuck between two girls (bestfr) now he needs to focus on the he really truly loves, obvious is sam. 4- i think the scene between seddie it could be a paralelism with to what happens in the future (sam & cat) 5- if dan didnt sam & cat , I'm sure it would have been seddie endgame, but as he knew he would continue with the fun seddie, he has a creddie closure not endgame (because the reaction of carly and freddie is not about to persons in love) and he has not been resolved Seddie. guys calm Because this is not over here my theory They not finish high school yet, is because of what they said in the episode carly is going mid-year, what if all this time seddie is back together and when start dating again , and when sam & cat begin they are already a couple, spoken for the telephone here the parallel of telephone conversation to seddie, is just a guess, but it might be valid to coming to dan , what is a fact is that freddie will guest star on sam and cat? ? that means, seddie.? :) FIRST- how many people said dan is not stupid , he knows that he makes, it's obvious thats seddie dont get a clouser because sam and cat. now the facts : the reasons why nathan if appear on the show: - He said in June that would see Freddie, June, he already knew, mmm - he is not entirely disconnected of nick, , the tvspot of turtles,icarly was over,and there were jennette and ariadna were on nick recording sam & cat, coincidence? i dont think so. - The tweets of dan about nathan or seddie in sam and cat. we've all seen.. - creddie get a closure, Seddie not and the question of everyworld is why he do it this ? after all ...... Because the character of sam it's not over, she go on in sam and cat, the same of seddie. - Nathan, he owes much to dan and we have seen this week, in a tweet, the expect to see each other soon for that, coincidence? i dont think.;) - And the finally, if Dan the knowledge that Nathan could have on the show , he would not continue with the seddie, I think seddie needs a closure and he knws. SECOND: i really love this episode, I loved sam is the best person there, sorry but the Creddie kiss was clearly a closure, there was not love, is a friendship, they were super uncomfortable with the kiss, gibby great, i love spencer, carly great, has been a good episode, but left unresolved things;) the end of sam go away with the bike to home and freddie saying work clear, that was just beautiful, and a hint of what's more to come. THIRD : I'm happy because sam is my favorite character and now she is the star with cat obvious , but now revolved around she, will have no rivalry for seddie (hope), i think this is a new beginning. FOURTH:I am sure that apart we seeing the icarly characters like stars recurrent on s & c, maybe dan will make a movie or a special reunion episode, as d & j FIFTH: inte fun facts dan said interesting conversation between seddie why? because they talk about the future, seddie is comming. And finally i love you guys, i love this show so much, and I hope that you stay here in the wiki and dont leave to the wiki, and someone have to add seddie in the wiki of s & c and work clear;)